What You're Worth
by Reda
Summary: /one shot/ A sequence of 100-word drabble length moments between Zoro and each StrawHat member as they each confront him about his sacrifice in their own way.


**Author Notes: **I've explored this idea before (using Luffy and Zoro specifically) but I saw the theme and couldn't resist bringing a little bit of everyone into it this time. And to make things interesting, I used the 100-word drabble format. For each StrawHat point of view. (And I'm sure this idea has been done / overdone so sorry but I love it so ~) [And oh my gosh, I've realized I have no idea how to write Franky *sad face*]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

**Day/Theme: **September 1st / "don't think your life didn't matter"

**Characters: **Zoro and all the Strawhat crew / Only intentional pairing would be LuffyxZoro, but that's _really _light and you could probably read a pairing 'moment' in the others, too.

**Spoilers/Timeline: **After Thriller Bark

~!~

What You're Worth

~!~

_Brook_

~!~

Brook kept Zoro's secret about his sacrifice for a long time, until Luffy expertly tricked him into spilling the information.

Zoro showed up late and Luffy confronted him; Brook stepped to the side.

Zoro confronted the musician later.

Brook apologized.

Zoro grimaced. "Whatever. I just wish I could convince Luffy how much he was worth."

"But Zoro-san, you're worth just as much to the crew."

"My life means nothing next to his."

"But losing _anyone_ would hurt him too much."

Zoro grimaced and walked away, leaving Brook to wonder if Zoro believed that his life really did matter to them.

~!~

_Franky_

~!~

Franky turned around at the lookout door and put a finger to his lips, quieting the crowd of nakama behind him.

He opened the door and met Zoro's confused stare.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled, each in their own way.

Franky held out the stand, made for each of Zoro-bro's three swords. Zoro took it slowly. He looked down at the specially crafted stand, then looked up with a small smile.

Franky grinned and gave him a thumbs up - before Luffy's energetic tackle.

On the sword stand, he had carved a special message.

_'Rely on us like we rely on you.'_

~!~

_Robin_

~!~

Robin managed to catch the swordsman a little before sunrise. He was out on the deck, sleeping when he should have been on watch. She could only smile.

"Ohayo, Swordsman-san," she said.

Robin looked down and saw him blinking up at her with eyes that weren't hostile for once.

"Did you do it just for Luffy?"

He blinked, stood up with a yawn. "Maybe."

"Or was it for everyone?"

Robin looked up. Saw him smirk. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "What do you think?" And then he left, leaving _her_ guessing the truth behind _his_ words.

~!~

_Chopper_

~!~

When Chopper learned about Zoro's "sacrifice" he joined Sanji in his reaction; he wanted to change to heavy-point and beat the swordsman up himself.

Once Chopper had Zoro alone, after a new battle, he made sure to be extra rough.

"Ow, Chopper, what the-?"

"That's for the pain you would have caused had you died."

"What?"

Chopper just sniffled and glared up at him. "Promise you won't leave us, Zoro! Don't die and leave us!"

Zoro sighed and reached around to pull Chopper into his lap, giving the best hug he could to the youngest nakama. "I won't. I promise."

~!~

_Sanji_

~!~

Sanji was pissed at the marimo for what he had done. Not only had Zoro decided to be the sacrifice to save Luffy - but he had knocked Sanji out when Sanji tried to step in.

The fact that Zoro survived made him even more pissed, and yet relieved at the same time.

So he felt he had to make sure Zoro apologized.

But he didn't get a chance alone until Zoro stepped unknowing into his kitchen. Sanji spun, prepared to lash out.

But Zoro's one word stopped him dead.

"Sorry."

Sanji could only return to cooking. "You better be."

~!~

_Usopp_

~!~

Usopp decided to pay special attention to Zoro, confronting in his own way. Two of Zoro's secrets had made their way to his knowledge.

He should have been mad at both incidents. But he found that he only admired Zoro more.

"...so, the great Captain Usopp cannot allow you to go on treating everyone like this."

He shook a finger in Zoro's face, only to back up in fear when Zoro scowled. "Like what?"

Usopp mustered his courage and pushed his face into Zoro's, successfully startling the stoic swordsman. "Like we're worth more than you."

Zoro just chuckled in response.

~!~

_Nami_

~!~

Nami got to Zoro late at night, cornering him at the back of the ship. She gave him a bottle of sake, watching him chug it. So relaxed. Even though he had been so close to death. For them.

"What do you want?" Zoro grumbled.

Taking the bottle, she moved it away from his lips and placed hers there instead. It was short and sweet and not meant to mean anything, but it sure as hell startled him.

"W-What was that for?" He sputtered.

She grinned. "That kiss cost you 500,000 beli, so don't you dare die before repaying me."

~!~

_Luffy_

~!~

Later, Luffy found that he wanted to be both the first person to confront Zoro...and the last. So he cornered Zoro again, snatching him before he could go below.

He pulled Zoro against a wall and stared up at him. Zoro just rolled his eyes and looked away. "Didn't you already say something?"

"Don't do that again."

Zoro closed his eyes. "Can't promise that."

"Then _I'll_ sacrifice for _you!"_

"No!"

Luffy pouted. "See how it feels?"

Zoro sighed. "Fine. But I still can't promise not to..."

Luffy grinned and snuggled against his swordsman. "Good. Then I won't have to either."

~!~

_A/N: Some of them are a little weak (like Sanji's, gomen ~) but condensing some of them to 100-words was real hard. Review if you read please :)_


End file.
